The Gohan Chronicles: A New Hero
by TheSuperSaiyan44
Summary: Gohan enters the world of heroes. But, will his appearance change things for the better? Or for the worse?
1. Heroes?

**Hey everybody. This will be the start of my second story for my Gohan crossover series. If you haven't already, check out my prequel to this story called Gohan's Beginnings to know how this all started. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own My Hero Academia. Please support the official releases.

Chapter 1: Heroes?

* * *

 **With Gohan**

It had been approximately 5 minutes since Gohan had first arrived in the void. He was currently traveling through a swirling black and blue tunnel while unconscious. After about a minute of this, he started to wake up and noticed his surroundings.

"What the? Where am I now? The last place was so empty but this? This is beautiful. I wonder where it's taking me." he said as he floated there motionless and in pain.

Just then, he started to see a bright light at the end of the tunnel. And all of a sudden, he fell through it.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier in Japan**

It was the morning of Febuary 26th and the weather was chilly outside.

Normally most people would be at home still drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate. But, not everyone for there was a lone 15-year-old boy standing on top of a massive pile of trash that was beside a now spotless beach.

This boy was Izuku Midoriya. Izuku was currently wearing light blue workout pants, big red shoes, and no shirt exposing his now muscular torso. Izuku also had green eyes, messy dark green hair, and freckles on his cheeks.

It had taken Izuku a full ten months to clean that beach under his mentor's training and he had actually even cleaned more than was expected of him as even the area surrounding the beach had been cleaned. So, with all that done, Izuku let out a loud scream to accentuate that he had completed his near impossible goals.

While Izuku was screaming, another man got out of a small white truck. He was tall, very scrawny. He had a slightly hunched back and blue eyes that were shrouded in darkness due to them being sunken in. Also, he had messy blond with two long bangs on each side of his head and no eyebrow hair. This man was named Yagi Toshinori, otherwise known as the number one hero: All Might.

All Might was currently wearing baggy brown pants, dark brown shoes, a large dark blue winter coat, and a white scarf.

Although he was the number one hero, All Might was not on hero duty at the moment. As such, he was currently coming to the beach to check up on the training of his young successor.

But, as he approached the beach, he saw Izuku screaming on top of the trash that once covered the beach.

"Hey. Hey. Holy cow kid. You even cleaned outside the area I told you to. Seriously, there's not one speck of trash left on this beach! Only a few minutes to spare, but you've exceeded my expectations!" All Might muttered in shock and with wide eyes. He certainly didn't expect this to happen.

"Holy... stinkin'… cow!" All Might yelled as he transformed into his muscular form causing his hair to become neat and his bangs to stand straight up. His face also became a lot less angular than before and was now much more heroic looking. He also grew bushy blond eyebrows.

However, his protégé was at his limit now as he began to sway and fell from his spot. Luckily, All Might was there to catch him with his now increased speed before he hit the ground.

"Excellent work." All Might said with a smile while he looked at Izuku as he held him in his arms.

"I finished everything, All Might. I did it. Do you think I'm ready now?" Izuku asked with a weak smile. The training had been incredibly tough these past few months but, if he was ready, it would all be worth it.

"Yeah, you did good kid. I got to say, I'm impressed. I knew you had it in you, but this is beyond." Said All Might as he set Izuku back onto the ground. Upon seeing that he could stand on his own though, he decided to continue.

"Hmph. Look at this." All Might said while pulling out his smartphone only to show Izuku a picture of himself crying on the beach. "It's you, crying, ten months ago. Look how far you've come. Such improvement!" Praised All Might while he looked at Izuku's toned body. He really did come a long way from the skinny teen he met a few months ago. He was truly proud.

"There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full powerset. But it's starting to look like you can do it!" Yelled All Might with vigor and excitement while looking at his protégé causing him to form a humble smile.

"All Might, do I deserve this? Are you sure? You put so much time and energy into training me. How did I end up so lucky?" Izuku asked humbly with tears of happiness beginning to roll down his face. He could barely even believe it. He had always been told he'd be powerless and quirkless his entire life, but now, that would all change. All thanks to All Might.

"Ha ha ha." laughed All Might as he continued to look at Izuku. 'Are you really worried about that after all these months?' Thought All Might. He just couldn't understand Izuku's self-doubt. But then, he understood.

"It was your hard work that did this, not mine." Said All Might as he patted his pupil on the back in an attempt of boosting his confidence.

"Now, for your reward, Izuku Midoriya" All Might began as he pulled a long blond hair from his bangs with his right hand and held it. "Someone told me this once. There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident. The other, a reward. Never get the two confused." All Might said with pride causing Izuku to look up at him in awe.

"Take that to heart young man. This gift: you've earned it with your own valiant efforts." Proclaimed All Might as he continued to look at the young teen in front of him as the water on the beach began to glisten along with the rising sun.

So, as Izuku looked at All Might with renewed vigor, All Might simply stretched out his right hand showing Izuku the lone hair he had pulled out earlier.

"Eat this." All Might said with a smile as Izuku's face went blank from a mixture of shock at the ruined moment and from the odd demand. All Might wanted him to eat his hair. That was ridiculous!

"Huh?" Stammered Izuku as he continued to stare at the hair in shock.

"To inherit my power you have to swallow some of my DNA. That's how it works." Stated All Might as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. It would have been so much less awkward if he didn't have to explain it but, at the same time, it would've just been weird if he told him to eat the hair without an explanation. Why did fate always have to be so strange?

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it." Izuku muttered nervously as he looked at All Might. It would've been so much cooler if there had been some ritual to do it or anything else really. It just had to be done by eating his hair.

"Come on! There's no time! You'll be late for the exam! Eat! Eat! Eeeeat!" Exclaimed All Might as he shoved the hair into Izuku's screaming mouth. Yep. Definitely would've been better for everyone if he would've just eaten it without hesitation or question. No doubt about it.

However, as the young boy swallowed the hair, thus attaining All Might's powers, something unexpected happened above the ocean waters beside them.

A small black and blue vortex that was rapidly starting to appear. The vortex began to grow slightly larger until it got to about the size of a full-grown man. This event would've gone completely unnoticed by all if a certain boy hadn't managed to look out at the sunrise in happiness.

"Hey, All Might, what's that in the sky over there? It's pretty far away." Izuku coughed out as he saw the vortex swirling. He'd definitely need a drink after swallowing that hair but this might be more important right now.

"I don't know, but stay on your guard. It could be a villain." All Might said with a serious tone in his voice. If it was, things could get ugly really quick with Izuku here. Nothing against him, but he'd just get in the way at the moment since he still didn't know how to use his newly acquired quirk.

As they watched the swirling vortex, it then started to grow and shrink rapidly causing the two to become alarmed.

"I think something is going to come out of it!" Yelled Izuku as he started to get nervous. But, nonetheless, he'd stay by All Might's side unless told otherwise. He may not have a lot of power right now, but he would still try to help. That's just who he was and was the reason All Might had chosen him to be his successor.

Just then, something fell out of the vortex and into the water as the vortex above faded away into nothingness.

"What do you think that was All Might?" Izuku asked his mentor while he stared out at the sea.

All Might didn't answer him though. All he did was run out to the water's edge. But he didn't stop there. He then proceeded to run into the water at high speeds until he could no longer run and started swimming.

Upon seeing this, Izuku also ran to the edge of the water.

'All Might must think it's something important if he's going out to investigate it. I have to follow him to see if I can help him.' Thought Izuku as he followed All Might's lead into the water.

However, All Might then dove underwater as he neared the spot where the thing fell in an attempt to find whatever it was leaving Izuku at the surface looking for where his mentor went.

After several seconds of waiting though, Izuku began to worry if since there was no sign of All Might. But, just as Izuku was about to dive under the water, bubbles started to rise to the surface about five feet to his left.

All Might then came to surface with a deep breath while facing the opposite direction of Izuku causing Izuku to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright All Might. I was starting to think something went wrong. Did you find anything down there?" Izuku questioned with haste hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Yes." All Might simply replied while turning to face his pupil revealing an unconscious young boy in his arms that was barely breathing.

Upon seeing the boy, Izuku immediately realized the boy was injured while also noticing the boy had spiky black hair and an incredibly muscular physique for his apparent age.

"He has some serious injuries. Especially on his left arm. I need to rush him to the hospital. In the meantime, you need to get to school. I'll talk to you later." All Might said seriously as he began to swim backwards quickly to the shore with the boy resting on All Might's chest so that his head stayed above the water.

"Right." Izuku quickly said while he followed All Might back to the shore.

Upon reaching the beach, All Might didn't say anything but just jumped high into the sky towards the city leaving Izuku alone to his thoughts as he got onto the beach himself.

'I hope everything will be ok. I wonder what that was in the sky was and how that boy got there. I guess I'll have to find that out later. I have to dry off and quick or else I'll be late.' Izuku thought to himself while he air dried himself.

Finally, after a few minutes of drying off, he decided he was dry enough to put on a spare change of clothes that looked exactly like his wet ones. Once he got those on, he started running off towards the school in a desperate attempt to make up for lost time. If he didn't hurry, he really would be late for his entrance exams!

* * *

 **With All Might**

After jumping through the air in one massive jump for approximately two minutes, All Might finally began to descend to the ground.

"Alright, I got to make sure I land softly or else I risk hurting this kid even more" Muttered All Might as he got to the ground.

When his feet finally reached the ground, the pro hero immediately did a small roll forward with the kid in his arms held closely to his chest to release a majority of the momentum from landing.

'Now I just have to run to the nearest hospital. Thankfully that's only a couple blocks away.' All Might thought while he began to run towards his destination.

Ignoring the people around him, All Might finally reached the hospital. Upon entering though, he heard the nurses inside gasp.

"This kid is hurt badly. I found him unconscious in the sea. His most serious wound seems to be his left shoulder and upper arm but there may be internal bleeding." All Might said as a nurse ran up to him to inspect what was wrong.

"I'll call a doctor here immediately. Thank you for the information All Might." Stated the nurse in a serious tone while also in mild shock. It wasn't every day that the number one hero came into their hospital after all.

"Thank you, nurse." All Might replied happily. However, he realized he couldn't stay much longer as the timer for his transformation was quickly running out. "I'll leave the rest to you. I'm going to go now. Evil never sleeps, after all. However, I will be sending an associate of mine in to check on the boy here in a bit."

"Ok All Might! Thank you!" The nurse shouted as All Might dashed out the doors and into the air.

'That was close. I was about to transform back into my regular self.' All Might thought to himself as he landed on a nearby rooftop and shrank back to his scrawny real form.

"Alright, I better wait a few minutes and then head back to the hospital to wait for the kid to wake up. Maybe he can tell me what exactly happened and how he got hurt so bad. I can only hope he wasn't attacked by a villain." Muttered the hero as he walked down a staircase that was on top of the roof.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

As Gohan rested on a hospital bed, he began to have a dream. And it wasn't a good dream either.

"Gohan." a man in an orange gi said to Gohan from behind.

"T... That voice! Dad!" Gohan shouted as he his eyes began to tear up and he turned around in joy, only to be met with a scowl from his father.

"You let me die. You toyed with Cell and let me die." Goku said bluntly as he continued to stare angrily at Gohan.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm really sorry. I should've finished him off when I had the chance." Gohan cried out as he fell on his knees in shame.

"You're right. You should have. How do you think your actions have made your mother feel? How they made me feel!" shouted Goku in pure rage as he powered up until he became a super saiyan causing his muscles to become larger, his eyes to become teal, and his hair to turn golden in color and spike up to resemble the shape of a flame.

"I'm sorry! It should've been me!" cried Gohan as Goku stood above him.

"You're right. It should have." Goku said eerily as a large ball of golden ki formed in his hands and threw it at Gohan.

Just then, Gohan's eyes opened as he sat straight up in panic causing the only occupant in his room to jump back a little at the sudden outburst.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hey there kid, it's alright. It was just a bad dream, that's all." Said the man beside Gohan as he sat back in his chair to Gohan's left while Gohan breathed heavily.

"Where am I?" Gohan asked between breaths. 'Was that all just a dream?'

"Well, you're in the hospital kid. You were found by the hero All Might drowning in the ocean with severe injuries. Are you ok?" Asked All Might in his scrawny civilian form. He certainly didn't want this boy, a stranger he knew absolutely nothing about, to know he was secretly All Might.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a moment." Gohan replied as he calmed down.

"That's fine. Just let me know when you're ready to talk. I'll be outside the room. I'll tell the nurses that you've woken up and that you want a minute to yourself." Said All Might as he started to walk out of the room to find a nurse.

"Thank you, Sir." Gohan said quietly as he began to think.

'Why would I be sent to the hospital? Surely somebody would've just given me a senzu bean or taken me to Kami's Lookout to have me healed by Dende.' Questioned the demi saiyan as he heard All Might quietly talking to a nurse in the distance.

'Also, why isn't my mom or anybody else I know here? The last time we were in a hospital, my mom got here as soon as she could. Could it be she doesn't know I'm here yet?' Gohan thought as he began to worry about his mother.

So, in response to this worry, Gohan decided to stretch out his sensing abilities to see if he could sense anybody he recognized anwhere nearby.

However, he didn't find anybody. So, he decided to stretch out his senses further and further until he could sense the whole planet. But, despite that, he didn't sense anybody he knew and that scared him to no end.

'What!? Where is everybody!? Did Cell come back after I got sucked up into that vortex and kill everybody? No... that wouldn't make sense. He would've killed everybody if that was the case. Wait a minute! It must have something to do with that vortex! I need to talk to that guy. Maybe he knows what happened.' Gohan thought as he looked around searching for the guy from earlier.

After looking around for a few seconds, he finally found who he was looking for.

"Uh, hey mister?" Gohan sounded out just loud enough for the man outside the room to hear him, and upon hearing this, he turned around and entered the room.

"Yeah?" All Might questioned while standing at the entrance of the room.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Asked Gohan somewhat uncomfortable with the situation. He hoped he wouldn't sound too crazy but if anybody had a chance of answering his questions, maybe this man could.

"Of course, kid. Ask away." said All Might while walking back to the chair he sat in earlier.

"You said that some guy you called All Might saved me, right?" Gohan asked earning a small nod from the man beside him.

"Well, did he say anything else? Like, anything about a swirling black thing in the sky?" Gohan asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Yeah... although it disappeared almost immediately. You seemed to have fell from it somehow." Answered All Might causing Gohan to look down a little.

"Do you know what that thing was?" All Might questioned upon noticing Gohan's reaction.

"Not really. All I know is that it was the last thing I saw before waking up here." Said Gohan in a sad voice. There went his only possible way to figure out where he was and how to get home.

"It's alright. If there's any way I can help, I'd be more than glad to help." All Might said in a reassuring voice as he laid his hand on Gohan bed. He had initially reached towards Gohan's left shoulder but upon remembering how injured it was, he redirected his hand's path to the bed.

"Ok, thank you mister." Gohan said with a small smile causing All Might to smile back at him.

"Well, I better get going. The nurse told me while I was out there to keep the visit short because you needed your rest. It was nice meeting you kid. I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing. By the way, I never caught your name. My name is Toshinori Yagi, what's yours?" Said All Might while he reached out a hand for Gohan to shake.

"My name is Son Gohan. Son is my family name. It's nice to meet you too Mr. Toshinori." Gohan responded as he shook hands with All Might.

"Well, young Gohan, I'll let you get some rest now. See you tomorrow." All Might said as he once again left the room.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Toshinori." Gohan said as he laid back on his bed in thought. He could only hope he'd be able to get back home. If not, then maybe this could become his new home.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I felt like this would be a good place to end things. I hope you all enjoyed it! Well, see you all next time!**


	2. R&R Time

**Hey I'm finally back! I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story and my story: Humanity's Last Hope. I've been a good bit busier lately due to certain things. Mainly work and the fact that in the past couple months I've started talking to my half-sister that I didn't even know up until recently and she's been wanting to video chat for hours every single night. Not only that but I promised myself that I wouldn't write anything else until I finished this chapter. The fact that I had writer's block for the majority of this chapter didn't help any. But anyways, I should be posting a little more often now that I got this chapter out the way. Also, don't worry, I haven't let all this time go to waste, I've been jotting down notes for future events in this story as well as others. So far, I have ideas for a total of 12 stories and that number might grow as time goes on. I've also been rewatching different series, and reading up on manga to give me ideas for future chapters and stories. Now onto some of the reviews!**

 **The Phenomenal Flair:** **You are right. Nobody will be ready for him, that's for sure. But although he is the strongest, especially with his transformations, there are Quirks that can deal with him if his guard is lowered enough. Shigaraki is a good example of this. If he was able to get ahold of him that is.**

 **TaitanoRules555:** **Gohan is not going to be called Saiyaman because he is not a man yet.**

 **Hawkcam:1996:** **Thanks! I hope you like what I have planned!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own My Hero Academia. Please support the official releases.

Chapter 2: R&R Time

* * *

 **The next afternoon**

As Gohan slept lightly in his bed, he began to stir due to the sounds of the nurses working outside his room. Suddenly, a knocking sound resonated throughout the room waking its only occupant.

"Come in." Gohan groggily moaned. Unfortunately for him, he didn't sleep very well due to him thinking about his family and his current predicament.

Upon hearing Gohan's response, a tall figure entered the room. As the figure got closer to the bed, Gohan recognized it to be Mr. Toshinori.

"Good afternoon, young Gohan. How are you doing today?" questioned All Might as he approached and sat in the chair beside Gohan's bed.

"I'm doing better. I'm still sore and didn't sleep well, but I'm still better than I was yesterday." admitted Gohan as he looked away from the hero in hiding.

"That's good. So, if it's alright, do you think you could tell me a little bit about what happened to you and how you got hurt? Maybe I'll be able to help you more if I know a little about what happened." suggested All Might. He definitely wanted to help this kid but he needed information first in order to do that.

"I doubt you'll be able to help." Gohan said dejectedly while looking down at the ground.

"Well, even if I can't help I'll still be here for you in any way that I can. And if not, maybe I can find someone that can." replied All Might as he thought of his alter ego helping Gohan.

"I can't. You'll think I'm crazy if I told you." Gohan replied without removing his gaze from the tiled floor.

"I promise I won't think you're crazy. Besides, I can handle anything you throw at me. Trust me, I've heard my share of unusual and impossible stories." All Might stated in a calm voice.

"Ok, I'll tell you. It sounds impossible though." sighed the young boy turning his gaze to All Might.

"Tell me as much as you want." All Might reassured.

"Alright. Well to start things off, I think that the thing you saw me fall from was actually a portal that took me from my home to here. I'm not sure if this is a parallel timeline, another dimension, or a separate universe altogether. All I know is that this isn't where I'm from." Gohan said as tears of despair started to form in his eyes.

Just as Gohan said that, he felt a hand rest itself upon his forearm. When he looked over at the only other occupant in the room, he could see the empathy radiating from his concerned look, thus giving him a little more resolve to continue his story.

"I know it sounds farfetched but that's what happened. I don't know how it happened or how it's even possible but it happened. One moment I was fighting the monster threatening my planet named Cell, and the next I'm in some weird void. Then, I saw what appeared to be the recent past of my world and another place but I couldn't see what was happening in it. After that, I saw the two worlds touch and my past self getting sucked up by the same vortex thing I fell out of." revealed Gohan as All Might's eyes widened as he let all of this information sink in.

This was absolutely unfathomable to the hero. It was true that they lived in a world of superheroes but at least there were sound theories as to what caused it. Some people even had teleportation powers, albeit quite rarely. But interdimensional, interuniversal, or even time travel? Were such things really even possible? He wasn't entirely sure but he just had to know.

"Is it alright if I interrupt really quick?" questioned All Might, and with a small nod from Gohan, he continued.

"Ok, so it's in my nature to trust those who are in need of help, and, as such, I do trust you, but do you think it's possible that all of that was just a dream and that you're actually from here? You fell from pretty high. Maybe it caused you to have some sort of amnesia and you dreamt up your past? I'm sorry if it sounds insensitive but I don't want to cross it out as a possibility just yet because if you did dream it up then that means you might have a family out there looking for you." All Might reasoned with a frown.

"Don't apologize, it's a good theory and you just want to help, but I know it's not true. I... have proof if you want to see it." Gohan said sadly while lingering on the thoughts of his recently mentioned family. The sadness in his tone didn't go unnoticed thought, however, All Might decided he should try to not bring it up again since it was still a sensitive subject.

"Are you sure?" questioned All Might. There was no doubt in his mind that he was curious but he didn't want to make Gohan any more uncomfortable than he was already.

"Yeah. So, first off, you said that there are heroes in this world, right?" Gohan questioned with a little uncertainty while looking at All Might.

"Yes, heroes have been around for a few generations now. Currently about 80% of the entire human population has 'Quirks'. There are hundreds of different Quirks including teleportation and control over fire. Some people are even born with two quirks." All Might said making Gohan nod in understanding. Gohan may not know much about this world or what these "Quirks" are but he was smart enough to determine they were another word for "superpowers".

"Well I have powers too but they aren't called quirks. I can control ki, which is the lifeforce inside one's body. It allows me to do multiple different things such as flying, super strength, super speed, and making energy blasts. It also has some other uses such as duplication, although that divides the user's strength by how many duplicates they have. Oh, and I can also sense the ki of other people to see where they are and how strong they are since everyone has a unique ki signature." Gohan explained making All Might widen his eyes in disbelief.

'That means he has the equivalent of five or six different Quirks! That's impossible for anyone except for Him!' thought the mighty hero in shock. Little did he realize that he stayed there in complete silence for a whole two minutes while Gohan just looked at him awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Um, is everything alright Mr. Toshinori?" asked Gohan slightly concerned. There was obviously something wrong judging from his comrade's troubled expression.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I just thought of something. Do you think you could show me what this ki stuff looks like? Assuming it won't destroy anything, that is." requested the hero. After all, it'd be easier to believe with some sort of proof.

"Yeah, I can show you. There are ways of demonstrating ki without it blowing anything up." Gohan replied with a slight chuckle.

Then, to prove his point, Gohan cupped his hands together and began to focus. It was a little difficult at first because he was still sore but he pressed through it, and within seconds, a little ball of light began to form in between his hands.

"Wow. It looks so gentle. Is it really capable of blowing things up?" All Might inquired. It was hard to believe that something so pure looking could cause any form of destruction.

"Yeah. It can do a lot of damage depending on how much energy I put into it." Gohan responded as he let the ball of ki slowly dissipate into nothingness.

"How much damage?" questioned the hero in a concerned voice.

"Well that all depends on the strength of the user. You see, anybody can control or sense ki with the proper training since everybody has it. As such, the stronger the user is, the more power they can put into their ki." Gohan said shocking the number one hero. If anyone could do it, then it'd be very bad if any villains attained this ability. Especially a certain villain.

"If that's the case, how destructive can your ki get when you're at full health?" All Might wondered now feeling some dread at the idea of this new type of power. He could only hope and trust that Gohan wouldn't misuse his powers.

"I don't think you want to know that." whispered the boy in question making All Might's heart begin to sink.

"Just tell me. I can handle it." gulped All Might as sweat began to form on his forehead in anticipation.

"Well the person I was fighting before I came to this world said he had enough strength to completely destroy the entire solar system in one single full powered attack and I was barely able to beat him. Not only that, but since I've long since surpassed the strength of people who had the strength to destroy entire planets, that seems logical. In fact, the one I just demonstrated probably had enough power to destroy a building." Gohan admitted with a small sigh fully expecting the man to fear him now.

Upon hearing this, All Might immediately froze up. With this bit of information, it became painfully obvious that the young boy in front of him that was even younger than his chosen successor, was leagues above him in strength despite him being the strongest hero on the planet. It just had to be impossible. But just by looking at this child and his sad demeanor made All Might realize that the boy had nothing to gain by lying to him. Other than, say, publicity assuming he went and told everyone about himself but that seemed unlikely.

Even so, such a thought was honestly kind of frightening. Not because it was Gohan but just the idea of such strength even existing and it landing in the hands of someone that was evil. Even he couldn't destroy a solar system, let alone a planet or moon, so he'd have no way of stopping someone like that.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to both Gohan and All Might, All Might let out a deep breath and decided to tell Gohan what he thought.

"Wow... in all my years, I've never heard of anybody having abilities like yours. At least, not as extreme. It's kind of terrifying if I were to be honest..." All Might said before he paused to gaze up at the ceiling in thought causing Gohan to bow his head in defeat. However, the hero wasn't done with what he had to say. So, turning to look at Gohan once more, he decided to continue.

"But that isn't necessarily a bad thing. You said yourself that you used your powers to protect your planet from some kind of monster or person that wanted to destroy it, right?" questioned All Might with a hint of pride and admiration in his voice.

"Yeah, his name was Cell, why?" Gohan answered in confusion as to where this was going.

"Well, here in our world, people often end up being professional heroes. There are even schools dedicated to training the next generations of heroes and there just so happens to be some around here. One of which is called U.A. High but it's for high school students. Anyways, I think you should apply for one of the schools. At least until you can find a way home." All Might suggested with a small smile without taking his eyes off the boy leaving Gohan in thought.

"Well my mom definitely wouldn't want me to slack on studying and my dad would want me to train and help people so, I'll do it." answered Gohan after only a moment of hesitation.

'At least, I can help people who are in danger this way.' Gohan mused to himself before another question came to mind.

"Hey Mr. Toshinori, how will I get into a school without any personal information in this world?" wondered Gohan. In all actuality, it was actually a pretty good question.

"Don't worry about that, I've got that covered. I'll bring you a list of schools around here tomorrow and you can pick out which school you want to go to. How's that sound?" asked All Might with interest.

"Ok, but what's the best school around here?" the demi saiyan curiously asked. He always wanted to go to a top school and now was his chance. He could only hope he wouldn't miss it.

"That would actually be U.A. High, but like I said, that has high school classes, and although you may have the strength for it, I doubt you'd have the education needed for it." doubted the number one hero. It'd be really impressive though if he was.

"Actually, my mom always had me studying to be a scholar and I've known advanced trigonometry ever since I was four years old so I think I might be able to do it." Gohan replied as he almost literally beamed with hope.

This however only served to shock All Might even more. First, he was from another world, then he was super strong, and now a genius!? If it wasn't for the fact that their streets literally looked like scenes from a comic book, he wouldn't even believe it himself.

"That's really impressive young Gohan. That combined with your abilities might just get you enrolled early but the only problem is that the entrance exams for that school has already happened. However..." the hero muttered to himself deep in thought. Then an idea came to mind. It just might work too.

"What is it Mr. Toshinori? Did you think of something?" pondered the young hybrid. He could only hope that everything would work out for him.

"Yeah, I think I thought of a way to get you in the school but I'm not sure if it'll work. I'll have to see. Not only that but I might need your help in order to get it done. That's assuming the first part of my plan works." elaborated the hero with hope.

Maybe, just maybe, this kid could have a stable life in this world after all. Or, until he finds a way to get home... if that was even possible.

"Ok, I'll help however I can." smiled Gohan in response to what All Might said.

"Good, because if the first part of my plan works, you'll have to give a sample of your abilities and intellect in order for you to have a chance. Although, I can't guarantee anything. Is that still okay, with you?" wondered the hero. If Gohan still agreed, then he could set his plan into motion as soon as he left. But he'd have to work quickly or else it might be too late.

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't mind so long as they won't be afraid of me." answered the boy in question. But first, he'd have to heal some more.

"They won't fear you at all, but alright. Well, I should actually get going if I'm going to get things set up in time for you. Besides, you need to get some more rest so you can get better." smiled All Might as he stood from his chair before hearing Gohan speak out again.

"Ok, thank you so much Mr. Toshinori. I really appreciate it." Gohan said with a small bow without leaving his bed.

"No problem kid. Now get some rest. I'll be back in a couple days to let you know how things turn out." responded All Might with another small smile.

"Alright, see you a couple days!" beamed Gohan. This was it! His chance to finally get into good school! He could only hope that things would work out for him.

'Mom... Dad... I'll do my best to make you both proud. Hopefully I'll be able to see you again someday, but until then, I'll do my best here' Gohan mused to himself without breaking his smile as All Might left the room.

* * *

 **Three days later**

The past couple of days went by kind of slow for Gohan since all he could do was lay in bed while waiting for any word from Mr. Toshinori. He was actually starting to worry that things weren't going quite as planned but he still had faith.

Not only that but he could also feel that he was already getting much stronger as the hours went by. Thankfully, the doctors and nurses were kind too and were remarkable even able to supply him with enough food for his enormous saiyan appetite. Boy were they surprised when he found out how much he ate.

So, as another lazy day went by, Gohan was doing nothing but resting so he could heal and get his strength back. That is, until he heard a knock coming from outside his room.

He was about to tell them to come on in but decided to sense who it was first. If it was just another nurse, he was going to pretend to be asleep. He didn't really feel like doing much right now. He just wanted to rest more so he could get better quicker.

But that's when he felt that it was Mr. Toshinori.

'He's back! I wonder if things are working out as he had planned? But wait, why does he feel slightly weaker? I'll have to ask him about that later.' Gohan thought to himself before smiling.

"Come in!" hollered Gohan happily. This was it! It was time for his answer!

"Hey there kiddo, I got good news for you." All Might said with a smile as he entered the room and sat on the chair beside Gohan's bed.

"They're going to let me in!?" Gohan asked anxiously with a big grin on his face that was just like his father's.

"Whoa, hold on there." chuckled All Might while still smiling at Gohan.

"They haven't accepted you just yet but the first part of my plan has worked out perfectly. I told the principal about you and your dilemma. I'm sorry for telling him behind your back but I needed to in order for him to consider it. Besides, he's a close friend and very trustworthy." explained the hero. He hoped Gohan wouldn't be too upset about it but he had to do it if he wanted to have a chance of getting him in the school.

"Ok, I'll trust your judgment. So, what now?" questioned Gohan causing All Might to release a sigh of relief before continuing.

"Well, he has asked me to have you come to the school tomorrow if you're feeling well enough so he can talk to you and test you. I already talked to the nurses about it and they said that based off how fast you're healing, you should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. Is that ok with you?" All Might told the boy with some hope in his voice. This was Gohan's best chance, and although he was sure Gohan would agree, he still wanted to make sure.

"Of course!" exclaimed Gohan almost jumping out of his bed in excitement. This of course, made the man beside him chuckle a little before smiling again.

"You sure seem to be feeling better." smiled All Might. This was a good sign of improvement indeed.

"Yeah!" chimed the saiyan hybrid before getting serious. "Is it alright if I ask you something Mr. Toshinori?"

"Of course, it is. What's wrong?" questioned All Might sensing the change of tone in Gohan's voice.

"Well... how do I explain it... when you came to my room, I decided to use my ki sensing abilities to see who it was and I realized something." Gohan revealed causing All Might to worry about what could be wrong.

"What did you sense?" All Might asked in a worried tone. To be honest, he had forgotten that Gohan could sense people.

"Well... it's just that your ki feels weaker. It's not by much but I can feel that you're weaker. I'm just worried that's all." Gohan said worriedly. He just met the guy but a weakening ki signature either means that you're working yourself really hard or your health is deteriorating. He could only hope that it was the former.

"Oh. So, you really can sense how strong someone is... well that'll definitely help validate yourself to the principal since only a handful of people know about what's wrong." sighed the man. He didn't want the boy to know this either but if Gohan can trust him, the least he could do was return the favor.

"What's wrong Mr. Toshinori?" Gohan asked growing more and more worried for the man beside him. This had to be bad to earn this kind of reaction. That's when All Might lifted the left side of his shirt causing a gasp from Gohan.

What Gohan saw was a gruesome sight to behold. There on the left side of Mr. Toshinori's ribcage was a nasty scar. It almost looked like a small crater had formed there it had wrinkly skin all around it to show how much surgery had been done there.

It was then that Gohan realized why he felt weaker to him. Mr. Toshinori, otherwise known as the world's number one hero, was slowly dying.

"Wh...What happened?" stuttered the boy. It surely had to be awful for it to literally be killing him despite it being patched up. Then, with a sigh, All Might continued.

"I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out, and it can't be fixed." sighed All Might. It was a real shame too. Not only did it mean he'd die eventually because of it but it also limited his hero work to about three hours a day.

"Oh wow. I'm really sorry to hear that." Gohan said in consolation. If only he could help.

"It's alright. It can't be helped." All Might responded dejectedly.

"If only I had some senzu beans..." murmured Gohan in disappointment while looking at the floor. 'If only I had grabbed some before I got sucked up by that portal, not only would I be healed by now but I could also heal Mr. Toshinori.'

"What's a senzu bean?" inquired the hero. Whatever it was, it seemed to be important based off Gohan's reaction. This of course, caught Gohan's attention so he looked back at All Might to explain.

"It's this special bean back where I'm from. It has magical properties to it that completely heals anybody that eats one and also makes them full for ten days. It can't heal scars though. But since it heals any other physical injury, it'd be able to restore your stomach and respiratory system if I had any." explained the boy who was now saddened since he couldn't help any.

"That's amazing. It reminds of the school nurse from U.A. She has a quirk that heals any physical damage but even it isn't strong enough to heal something like this." All Might responded. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Something like that would be extremely useful in hero work and in everyday life.

"Really? I wonder if I could talk to her sometime. If I can, maybe her and I can try finding a way to make our own senzu beans." pondered Gohan out loud. This caught All Might's attention. Maybe there really could be a way to heal him.

"It's worth a try. I'll see if she can visit you after your exam tomorrow. Well, I better get going now, I have some stuff I have to do for the school before I pick you up tomorrow. I should be here about noon to see if you're ready, if that's ok?" asked All Might while getting out of his chair.

"Yeah, that's fine. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Mr. Toshinori. Thanks again for everything you're doing for me. I really appreciate it." Gohan said with a bow.

"It's no big deal. I'm just happy to help. And thank you for also wanting to help me. See you tomorrow." All Might said with a smile before leaving the room once again.

If Gohan was really able to make senzu beans with the help of Recovery Girl, he would be more than grateful. But he didn't want to get his hopes up too high. He's done that before only for him to end up disappointed. But still, this boy did give him some hope.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter everyone. Again, I'm sorry this took so long to finish. Writer's block combined with being busy is not a good combo haha. Anyways, like I said, if things work out as I hope them too and I have the time, I should be posting a little more often. Anyways, see you all next time!**


	3. The Entrance Exam

**Hey I'm back! I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long! This chapter had been giving me a lot of writer's block and since I promised myself that I wouldn't update anything until I finished this, I haven't been posting anything! But, hopefully I'm able to push past the writer's block now and give you all some more content and thank you all for the continued support! Now, onto some reviews!**

 **Limit-Breaking:** Thanks! I hope that my writing still continues to get better and that writer's block stops happening!

 **TaitanoRules555:** Are you talking about his hero costume? If so, I'd rather keep that a surprise for when I reveal it.

 **Hawkcam1996:** Yeah, I know! So, just read and find out what how I work everything out!

 **X3runner:** I actually hadn't thought about that class dynamic with Mineta. I'm actually going to try and do something like that now, if that's ok!

 **Leafeon12:** Thanks, I'll try!

 **Divine above question:** Don't worry. Gohan cannot become corrupted by a grape!

 **SaiyamanBlack117:** Thanks! And we'll just have to see if he's able to get healed!

 **Phenomenal Excelsior:** Read and find out if or how he is able to get into U.A! And I can't reveal anything about senzu beans and All Might potentially getting healed because that'd be a spoiler haha. And don't worry about responding late. Responding at all is more than enough for me!

 **Guest:** I don't remember it ever saying Cell could destroy the universe but I'm just keeping him and subsequently Gohan at solar system level. At least, for now. Also, I won't be giving him any healing techniques other that maybe slightly healing. Nothing too major.

As for everyone else, thank you for the support! It means a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own My hero Academia. Please support the official releases.

Chapter 3: The Entrance Exam

* * *

With the dawning of a new day, Gohan slowly opened his eyes to see the rays of sunlight shining through the window and onto his hospital bed. It was a calming sensation and the boy could already tell this would be a good day.

It wasn't just because he was a morning person due to his studying and training he had done at home that he was in a good mood either. No, today was important for Gohan because today was the day that not only he could leave the hospital but also the day that he would be tested to get into U.A. High School.

Now, the average kid his age would be more than intimidated by this endeavor due to being younger than everybody else there as well as how challenging the test would be, but, Gohan was anything but average.

Not only was Gohan extremely powerful, but he was very smart to boot. As such, he was fairly confident that he could pass almost any test thrown at him save for geography and history due to being new to this world. That didn't mean he couldn't nor wouldn't learn it though.

So, with that in mind, Gohan sat up on his bed and gave a long stretch to get ready for the day.

Now, all he had to do was wait and since Mr. Toshinori said he wouldn't be here until around noon, that left Gohan with plenty of time not only eat a large breakfast but also do some meditation.

As the following hours went by, he enjoyed the comforts of his hospital bed, ate a "small" breakfast, meditated, and finally he just laid there and attempted to relax on his bed.

However, his mind had different plans as usual for whenever he decided to relax. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the memories of his old life and questions of "what if".

Not only that, but, shortly before his battle with Cell, Gohan had even been told by his mother that she was expecting a new baby and that she was going to surprise his father with the news when they returned together.

Now, though, she was left with nobody but her own father and a baby on the way. And, although it wasn't entirely his fault, Gohan felt he was still to blame for at least his father not being there.

With those thoughts in mind, Gohan's heart began to feel heavier and heavier until his eyes slowly started to well up with tears. So, as a result, Gohan rolled over, pulled his bedsheets over his head, and silently cried to himself out of guilt, loneliness, and home sickness.

About half an hour later though, Gohan heard a knocking on the door for permission to enter.

Since Gohan had a pretty good idea of who it was, he didn't even bother sensing out their ki, wiped away his tears, and decided to speak.

"Come in." Gohan said as he sat himself at the edge of his bed.

Sure enough, Gohan was right on the money as it turned out to be Mr. Toshinori just as he had suspected.

"Good morning, young Gohan. Are you excited for your big day?" the man greeted while entering the room with a smile. Upon entering though, he immediately picked up on Gohan's solemn mood despite his attempts to hide it.

"Huh? Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just missing home." confessed Gohan while looking down at the floor with a sigh.

"Yeah, I understand what that's like. I had to stay away from home for a while myself when I was younger. It can be tough but you just got to keep on smiling and remind yourself that it'll get better. Besides, I did say I would do everything I could to help you get back home, didn't I?" All Might said in response only to then put a comforting hand on the boy's left shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Toshinori, I needed to hear that and you're right. I just have to keep on smiling or else I'll never get anywhere. I can't stay sad forever." Gohan declared with renewed conviction as he turned his head to look the man in the face to give him a small smile.

"Well, if you keep that mindset, I have no doubt that you'll see them again someday. It is also a good mindset to have if you plan to become a hero." smiled All Might as he returned the eye contact as well as the smile.

* * *

 **An hour later**

Gohan now found himself in front of a giant wall surrounding a large suburban city. Not only that, but there was an even larger door at the front of it.

"Impressive isn't it?" inquired All Might with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, it's so big." Was all that Gohan could muster in amazement at the giant wall. "So, what exactly am I going to be doing here, Mr. Toshinori?"

"Well, this is more or less going to be the entrance exam that the rest of the first years took but due to your claims of strength that far surpasses that of mine, it's going to be a lot harder." All Might responded while looking at the doors to the city open. He and Gohan then began their walk inside as Gohan spoke up.

"So, what will I have to do then?" Gohan asked the hero as they continued to walk down the street.

"There's going to be a ten-minute mock battle against the four types of robots here in this city. Now, normally, there would be other students here to help you fight against some of these robots, but since you're the only one here, you'll have to face them on your own unless things get too out of hand. In which case, we will send in a pro hero to get you out of there." explained All Might as they came to a stop in the middle of the street.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Is there anything else I need to know, Mr. Toshinori?" Gohan asked as he turned to look at All Might to which he simply nodded.

"Each type of robot is worth points. There are one pointers, two pointers, three pointers, and a no pointer that acts more as an obstacle that you can either attempt to beat or leave alone. Your final score will be based off how many robots of each kind you destroy. Once the exam is over, the principal and I will act as the judges and tally up all the individual points you collected to get your final score." All Might stated as Gohan nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sounds simple enough." was Gohan's only response as he looked on at All Might as he continued to explain the rules.

This response merely caused All Might to quirk an eyebrow at Gohan's confidence. Although he was giving Gohan the benefit of the doubt about the validity of his powers and backstory, this confidence that Gohan had certainly did help to back his claims. As he looked at Gohan though, All Might began to form an idea.

"You know, if this exam seems a little too easy for you, we could always give you a little bit more of a handicap?" All Might challenged with a smile.

"What kind of handicap are we talking about?" Gohan asked the man in front of him.

"Well, there are some special weighted braces that the school would like to test out. Would you like me to ask them if they'd be willing to let you test them out?" All Might questioned without breaking his smile.

"Sure! I'm used to wearing weighted clothing for training so it won't be a problem." Gohan chimed rather happily at the idea of getting to use weighted clothing again.

"Alright. Just let me go get them for you." All Might responded as he took his leave and left Gohan standing alone in thought.

'I wonder how strong these robots are? I hope they're at least a little bit strong.' mused the demi saiyan.

A few more moments then passed as Gohan stood there awkwardly waiting for the frail man to return.

Just then, Gohan sensed Mr. Toshinori's energy getting closer. However, something was off about it. It seemed much stronger than before which didn't make any sense because if anything, his energy was feeling slightly weaker by the day.

'What happened? Why is Mr. Toshinori so much stronger?' Gohan mentally questioned to himself as a figure came into view at the gate.

What Gohan saw next surprised him a little but he had seen more drastic transformations so he kept his cool but had a puzzled look on his face.

Somehow, Mr. Toshinori not only appeared to be taller, but he had massively bulked up and had the body of a body builder. His blonde hair was also much neater as it was now combed backwards save for his two large bangs that now stood straight up. Also, his face was much more defined and sported a large smile that didn't seem to falter.

He could also see that Mr. Toshinori was wearing different clothes. The man was now wearing a yellow suit with black vertical stripes on it. He was also wearing brown dress shoes, a white undershirt, and a blue dress tie.

"Why hello there young man. I was told that you needed some assistance?" Questioned the muscular man as Gohan just looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Yeah? You knew that already Mr. Toshinori? Why are you acting so strange? And what's with the transformation?" Gohan asked without realizing the reality of All Might's situation.

This of course threw the older man through a loop as he had not expected Gohan to recognize him. As a result of his shock, he staggered a bit before regaining his composure.

"You can't just go saying a man's secret identity!" All Might panicked as he quickly rushed to the boy's side. "Look, not a whole lot of people know this is who I am so it has to stay a secret. And to answer your question, it's part of my Quirk."

"Oh, I get it! You're one of those superheroes!" Gohan quietly exclaimed with excitement. If he had known this from the beginning, maybe he could've asked for some hero tips.

"Indeed I am." All Might said with a smile. "But the real question is, how did you know it was me?"

"Well, you remember how I told you that I can sense people's energies and that everyone has a unique ki signature? Well, since everyone has a unique signature, I'm able to tell who is who even if they look different." Gohan explained while Mr. Toshinori continued to smile at him. Whether or not the smile was genuine or not was unknown and the constant smiling was beginning to creep him out but he could sense a small amount of pride swelling within his ki.

'I see. So, the boy is constantly staying aware of his surroundings, just like a true hero.' All Might internally mused. However, a thought then occurred to him.

"Well, while I am proud of you for always being aware of your surroundings, I must ask that you restrain yourself from doing that to the faculty at U.A. as well as your fellow students. Observing people's energies without their consent could be considered an invasion of privacy, young man." lectured the older man while still standing tall with a smile.

"Alright, I never thought of it like that but it makes sense. Don't worry, I won't do it again unless I have permission or I'm using it on an enemy." Gohan replied back with his own smile.

"Very good. Now then, I'm going to put these weighted braces on your hands and feet and then I'll let you get on with your exam." All Might declared.

The hero then proceeded to attach the braces onto Gohan's limbs, turned, and left the area to observe Gohan with the principal somewhere else.

"Ok, I can do this." Gohan said with a small smile as he got into a running stance.

"You have 10 minutes to destroy as many robots as you can! Now, begin!" All Might's mighty voice roared through a megaphone on a building nearby.

Then, without a single word, Gohan bolted and left a small dust cloud where he had previously been and a small burst of wind.

What happened next was a robotic massacre. Each and every single robot that Gohan encountered was just torn in half. All he had to do were "light" punches and kicks and they'd shatter or be ripped right in half.

'This isn't really all that hard.' Gohan mentally sighed as he punched the head off of yet another one pointer robot.

"Oh well. Hero work shouldn't be about the challenge anyways. It's about helping people and keeping others safe from harm's way. That being said, I should continue to finish these robots as fast and efficiently as I can so that I can reduce the amount of collateral damage to my surroundings." Gohan mused as sent a powerful uppercut to a three pointer.

The young hybrid then jumped into the air and began flying above the buildings so he could scout his enemies from above. Once he spotted one below him, he focused his ki into his right hand and shot a small ki blast at the unsuspecting robot causing it to explode.

"Perfect. This will make things a lot faster." Smiled the boy as he flew around the makeshift city as a blur shooting ki blasts left and right.

After a while though, he began to get concerned. He couldn't find any more robots.

'I hope I'm not missing any more robots. They don't have any ki so I can't tell where they are or if there's even any more of them.' thought Gohan as he came to a stop to try and look around.

All he saw though was smoking piles of metal where he had previously destroyed numerous robots. Then, just as he was about to give up, the ground began rumbling as large amounts of dust, rubble, and dirt flew into the air.

Suddenly, an extremely large robot rolled through the city on its treads as it made its way to Gohan's location causing Gohan to give a small smirk as he landed on the ground to wait for the robot.

'This one certainly looks stronger than the rest. Maybe it can actually pose a bit more of a challenge.' Gohan mused as the robot now towered over him from three blocks away.

Gohan then became optimistic as he raised his right hand one final time with a golden orb of ki in front of his hand with slightly more power in it. As the robot began to reach its colossal hand towards him though, Gohan shot the ball of ki forward at the robot's chest.

Upon impact though, there was a large explosion as the ki blast bore it way straight though the metal like a hot knife through butter causing the robot to begin to collapse to the ground as Gohan merely sighed.

"Maybe I put a little too much power into that. Turns out it wasn't any stronger than the rest. It just made up for it with sheer size." Gohan said without any form of excitement in his voice. "Oh well. I wonder if there's any more robots around here?"

Just then, All Might's voice rang through on another megaphone.

"Well done, young man! You've successfully destroyed all of the robots and with six whole minutes to spare! You just set a U.A. record!" yelled the hero from a secret monitoring room as a small mouse-like man with white fur, a black and white suite, and a red tie jumped up and down with excitement at the incredible display.

'So that was it? That wasn't too hard. Now, if they just let me in this school, I can make both my mom and dad proud of me.' Mused Gohan with a smile plastered on his face.

So, with that said and done, Gohan waited where he was for All Might to return. Then, a few minutes later, the man finally arrived but with another person in tow.

"Hello there! I'm the principal of this school." greeted the small mouse-like man that had been viewing Gohan's exam with All Might.

"Hello, my name is Son Gohan." greeted the boy with a bow.

"My, such manners. You seem to have found an interesting find All Might!" the principal happily chimed causing Gohan to awkwardly blush at the praise.

"Now then, All Might here has informed me that you are interested in joining U.A. as well as making me aware of what your abilities are. That's why I had you take the entrance exam alone. I also had All Might tempt you to try using those braces as an extra measure of your strength and speed. Let's just say that you did a fine job." Continued the principal.

"Thank you! I'm glad to hear that I passed, and, yes. I would love to join your school if you'd allow me." Gohan beamed with hope causing the principal to chuckle before speaking once more.

"Well, I've got some good news for you then. Due to you passing your version of the entrance exam, you have already proven that you're skilled enough. However, the problem is, you're a bit too young to join a high school just yet." said the principal causing Gohan to feel a little sad. However, the principal and All Might still continued to smile.

"We do have a solution to that problem though if you're interested. All Might has also told me of academic claims as well. He just so happened to also put you as his own personal recommendation to the school's roster. Therefore, you can forego the written exam and join the school as you are now. Being the number one hero's personal recommendation has its perks, you know." Beamed the mouse as he waited for Gohan's response.

"Really!? That'd be great! Thank you so much!" Gohan yelled with excitement as he bowed once again to the men in front of him.

"Well, since you've accepted being All Might's recommendation, you can join the school this year. Classes start in April so that gives you a month to get everything you need and design your hero costume. Until then, we can rent you a small apartment for you to live in until you're older and can pay for your own place or until you find a way home." Smiled the principal causing All Might and Gohan to smile back.

"Thank you again. I appreciate this all so much!" Gohan thanked once again.

"You're welcome, young man." All Might responded while the principal merely nodded in agreement. "Now then, would you be willing to accompany me somewhere in a few days? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Sure, I have no problem with that." Gohan said accepting the hero's request.

"Excellent!" All Might chimed.

* * *

 **Later that night**

"So, this is where I'll be staying?" Gohan asked the man beside him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that it's not all that fancy but it should do for now." All Might replied in his small almost skeletal form as he opened the door for Gohan to enter first.

"Don't worry. I once lived in the wild so I'm not all that picky." Gohan replied with a smile as he entered his new apartment.

It wasn't too bad. It had a single bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. There was some dust in the corners but it was nothing that a little bit of cleaning couldn't fix up.

"I don't think I can thank you guys enough for everything you're doing for me." Gohan said as he explored each room.

"Think nothing of it. Heroes don't only aim to help others just by stopping villains and saving lives. It's about helping those in need." All Might declared making Gohan nod and smile in response. "Well, I better let you get some sleep. You've had a long day. I'll be looking forward to meeting up with you in a few days to introduce you to a friend of mine. Goodnight, young man."

"Goodnight Mr. Toshinori." Gohan said as he waved goodbye to the hero.

After All Might left, Gohan made himself some food that he had found while searching the fridge and got ready for bed.

'I'll do my best to make you all proud. I hope I can see you guys again someday.' Gohan sadly thought to himself as he got into his bed and stared up at his ceiling before closing his eyes.

Not long after that, the boy fell into a peaceful sleep as he now knew that he had a chance at making his friends and family proud of him.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry again that it took me so long to get this finished. With work, friends, and family, it can sometimes get in the way of a person's inspiration but don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing. Also, I was going to make this chapter continue onto episode 5 of the anime but I could feel my spontaneous inspiration about to run out for the night so I decided to end it here so that I could give you some content. Anyways, I look forward to everyone's reviews and thanks again for the support!**


End file.
